youniverse
by LastMelodya
Summary: Siang itu, di antara langkah statis dan pintu perpustakaan yang hampir dibuka, Hanji tersenyum, manis. [ #levihanweek2016 ] [ day 5 ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** drabble;au, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs. **Rate:** K+. **Genre:** friendship

 **Note:** untuk meramaikan levihan week day 5. **Prompt:** transformation.

[Siang itu, di antara langkah statis dan pintu perpustakaan yang hampir dibuka, Hanji tersenyum, manis.]

* * *

 ** _ **youniverse**_**

 _ **.**_

Levi mengenal Hanji sejak mereka belum mampu menyebut apa itu arti kata _teman_. Usianya masih lima tahun ketika itu. Dan _teman_ adalah nomina yang tak berarti lebih dari denotasinya sendiri. Mereka tumbuh hampir selalu bersama, di hari-hari berikutnya sampai lima belas tahun kemudian, mereka masih bersama. Kata teman bersubtitusi menjadi sahabat. Kata sahabat masih melambang statis entah sampai kapan. Mungkin, sampai keduanya menyadari perasaan yang masih melambung terjungkal-jungkal di sekitar mereka.

Sejauh Levi mengenalnya, ada begitu banyak perubahan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Matanya. Hanji yang dulu hanya bermata dua (iya, tidak pakai kacamata), dan Levi tak begitu banyak menangkap binar indah sebagaimana sekarang-sekarang ini. Bukan berarti dulu mata Hanji kehilangan binarnya, tidak. Sebab Hanji adalah satu-satunya orang yang Levi kenal, memiliki binar infiniti pada setiap pandangannya, yang mentransfer jutaan sengat tak kasat mata, dan mengendap dalam rongga dada. Sampai sekarang. _Apalagi sekarang_. Mata Hanji adalah salah satu objek yang mampu mencipta tremor di seluruh tubuh Levi, bahkan hanya dengan sekali tatap.

Lalu, rambutnya. Dulu Hanji senang menggerai rambutnya yang sebatas leher. Gelombangnya yang lucu sering menggelung menutupi tengkuknya yang mungil. Seiring berjalannya waktu, rambut Hanji semakin panjang dan ia lebih senang mengikatnya menjadi kuncir kuda. Entah sejak kapan, Levi berpendapat bahwa rambut Hanji indah dengan cokelatnya yang sewarna dengan netranya.

Hal-hal lainnya yang berubah pada Hanji adalah tubuhnya. Levi tak mengerti bagaimana hormon dalam tubuh wanita bekerja, tapi ia mengagumi bagaimana tubuh Hanji membentuk liukan indah yang terkadang membuat Levi menahan napas entah mengapa. Padahal, Hanji yang dulu punya tubuh setipis triplek. Levi tak pernah menyadari sejak kapan perubahan-perubahan itu mulai kentara. Yang Levi tahu, semuanya datang secara tiba-tiba di pertengahan sekolah menengah dulu.

Yang terakhir adalah … _bibirnya_.

Levi mengumpati dirinya dalam hati. Setiap mengingat ini, ia merasa menjadi pemuda yang kurang ajar. Sebab ada waktu di mana ia menatap bibir Hanji lebih lama dari waktu-waktu kasualnya, dan di saat itu, ia ingin mengecup saking gemasnya.

"Levi!"

Kontemplasinya terhenti oleh panggilan akrab yang begitu tipikal. Levi menoleh dengan dengus teruar. Hanji di sana, menatapnya dengan tumpukan buku dipeluk. Bias matahari siang yang menjadi latar belakang tubuhnya membuat gadis itu bersinar.

"Hayo, kau berjanji menemaniku ke perpustakaan, kan?"

Dengan langkah kecil-kecil, Hanji mendekat padanya. Gadis itu selalu punya aura menyenangkan, selama Levi mengenalnya. Mungkin karena senyumnya tak pernah lepas, atau karena Levi senang akan kehadirannya, ia tak pernah memikirkan sejauh itu. Yang jelas, bagi Levi, ia selalu menyenangkan.

Maka Levi hanya mengangguk, mencipta langkah lebih dulu dan memastikan Hanji ikut di belakangnya. Tanpa verbal, hanya kinestetik. Ia sudah terlampau lama seperti ini, dan Levi merasa tak apa. Karena terkadang, ia pun ingin seperti ini selamanya.

Bersama Hanji.

Levi tak pernah tahu apakah Hanji juga mengatensi segala perubahan yang ada pada dirinya. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana gadis itu menilai matanya, rambutnya, tubuhnya, bahkan bibirnya. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Yang ia ingin tahu …

"Hei, Hanji."

Hanji menyahut dari belakang. "Hm?"

… apakah perasaan platonis Hanji selama lima belas tahun ini berubah menjadi keromantisan, sebagaimana Levi merasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sehabis dari perpustakaan … mau mencoba kafe baru di depan kampus itu?"

Siang itu, di antara langkah statis dan pintu perpustakaan yang hampir dibuka, Hanji tersenyum, manis.

"Aku hampir putus asa karena mengira kau tak akan pernah melakukannya setelah lima belas tahun terlewat, Levi."

Dan Levi balas tersenyum tipis.

Ia berharap, perpustakaan akan sepi, siang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
